iMake The First Move
by CatchTheRainbow
Summary: After months of shameless flirting, Sam decides she's tired of waiting for Freddie to ask her out; so she takes matters into her own hands. Sam/Freddie. Oneshot. (AU/OOC)


Edit Note: 24th April 2011 - For anyone who reads this from here on out, I redid the whole one-shot because I read this over and was totally horrified. I even changed the Author's note xD Haha.

**Wow isn't this exciting? My first iCarly & SamxFreddie story! This is kind OOC (though Sam still has her love for food) and pretty much AU, but I think its cool like this. I switched their personalties round just to clarify and the whole thing is in Sam's point of view.**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own iCarly. Shame, because I would LOVE to use that elevator xD_**

* * *

**-(SXF)-**

**iMake The First Move**

_What would I do without you ham? _Standing by my usual spot in front of my open locker, that was one of the many thoughts wandering around in my mind as I chewed on slice of the meat. Also the curiosity of where my best friend Carly Shay was, but most importantly to look good for when_ he_ walked by. Who was he you ask? Well of course it was none other than the charismatic and exceptionally good looking Freddie Benson. Just hearing that name put a smile on my face.

In mid-chew of my lovable slice of ham, I glanced to the side ways of my frame; only to lay my eyes on the gorgeous specimen himself. He was cruising down the hallways in his normal fashion, usual timing, making just walking look so effortless. The gaping stares and high-pitched squeals from girls who wanted what they couldn't have barely even irked me anymore; it was like a routine now. If it wasn't for my usually controlled persona I would have been hyperventilating just as much as the other girls, but instead I quickly swallowed the last of my beloved ham, turned back to my locker and pretended that I hadn't even noticed his existence. A few moments later I suddenly felt a presence from behind me...

I knew straight away that it was him.

"'Sup Puckett?" He greeted me in that deep yet sexy voice of his and I bit my lip, prevent myself from squealing like and idiot from the sound of his voice. I briefly turned around and let a small greeting smile graze my lips, trying my best not to lose my cool before grabbing a random book from my locker.

"Hey Freddie." I replied, and slammed my locker door shut. Turning around to face him, I was greeted with that angelic smile of his and before I knew what was happening my legs slowly turned into nothing but jelly. I immediately slammed my back against lockers behind me to keep myself from falling; his smile slowly turn to one of amusement but his eyes held some confusion.

"...Are you okay?" Aww, he was concerned for me! I laughed nervously and nodded, too much in awe of how perfect he really was to speak. When some feeling began to return to my legs, I steadied myself away from the lockers and after a good few seconds I was positive I wasn't going to drop on the floor with numb limbs. He leaned his hand against the locker next to mine, slightly cornering me. Geez did he want me to pass out today? With that smirk now occupying his lips, the possibility wasn't far off. Why was he _so_ gorgeous?

"So will I see you at lunch?" Holy chiz. He _cared _if he saw me at lunch enough to ask! I was going to happy dance alone about this later. I tried my best to quickly think up a flirty response that wouldn't make me look and sound stupid.

"That depends. Are you saying you_ want _to see me at lunch?" I raised and eyebrow, and let a small smirk of my own curve my mouth upward.

"What if I am?" I wasn't certain, but I suddenly had the theory he was indirectly asking me on a lunch date sort of thing. If he was he didn't even have to ask. Any form of date wise with Freddie Benson I was there. I once again bit my lip and clutched onto the random note book I had taking from my locker tighter, shuffling a little closer Freddie.

"Then...I guess you'll see me at lunch." He grinned in triumph and I smiled back, letting out a light yet horrible girly giggle.

**_BRING!_**

The shrill noise of the school bell caused me to jump, startled. When I had composed myself I laid my eyes back on Freddie and from what I saw he didn't seem effected by anything. He was raising an eyebrow and once again looking amused, probably from my previous actions.

"See you later." And he slowly dropped his hand to his side, walking in the opposite direction to class. Sighing, I waved at his retreating back not bothering to reply verbally. Once the halls were respectably quiet I leaned against my locker again. I closed my eyes for what seemed like hours but I'm guessing was only about five to ten minutes. I was debating in my head what to do about Freddie.

'_Yep shameless flirting was what we'd been doing for the past few months but I want to be so much more. A guy of his type probably has too much pride to make the first move so I guess I'll have to step in' _An imaginary light bulb 'dinged' in my head and I finally made the decision. I was going to make the first move.

**-(SXF)-**

For turning up late to class it cost me a detention after school, but I was barely bothered by the fact because I was sure my soon-to-be-boyfriend would make me feel better. Yes, you heard right: I was going to make it so that Freddie Benson would be mine by the end of the day...

And by the time it was 2:05 PM I realised that I didn't have that much time left.

We had a few minutes before last class of the day and I didn't want to wait any longer, so with my random book still sandwiched between my arms I slowly walked towards him. He was at his own locker, one leg lifted up and leaning against a lower set of lockers. He was watching people walk by without a care in the world and I for one couldn't be more attracted to him. Gulping quickly, I stopped directly in front of him causing a smirk to emerge on his face almost immediately.

"Puckett." He greeted me for the second time that day. I gave him a nervous smile and tightened my arms around my book.

"Hi Freddie…" I started. He nodded at me as if in a second hello and sudden silence circled us. He didn't seem to be bothered by it, he used the time to roam his eyes over my appearance and under his stare I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks in a matter of seconds.

"Look, I didn't come here for you to just openly check me out. So I'm just going to say it." He lightly chuckled at my outburst and choice of words, the enchanting noise like velvet to my ears. I suddenly felt a small sense of pride, for being the cause of such a beautiful sound to escape from his lips. After milking the moment, I suddenly grew nervous of what I was about to ask.

"Okay…here it goes…" I muttered to myself. I then momentarily closed my eyes before taking a small, calming breath. Opening my lids, my own blue orbs met extraordinary brown ones.

"Freddie…" He was looking at me intently and his stare was causing the loss of my will to speak. _You can do this Sam, just speak!_

"D-do you like me?" I stuttered and the words came out in a bit of a rush. All in all I felt a bit better and I waited for his answer with nerves pulsing through my body.

"Well for starters I find the fact that you seeming nervous for some odd reason very cute, so yeah I'm pretty sure I like you." Oh he really knew how to charm a girl.

"Aha, that's good...but do you, well..._like _me?" I was greeted with the sass of silence. Oh my gosh what had I done? His reaction was clearly not helping my nerves and they got the better of me; cue the beginnings of me rambling like an idiot.

"It's-just-you-seem-to-act-like-you-like-me-and-I-really-like-you-and-we've-been-flirting-non-stop-for-these-past-few-months-and-I-just-hope-you-like-me-as-much-as-I-like-you-and…and...there's nothing else for me to say now so…I'll shut up." The horrible silence continued. All he could do was stare at me and I was pretty sure I would start to sweat under his gaze if he didn't answer my question. Trust me I look pretty disgusting like that.

Why wasn't he speaking? Why was he still staring? Clearing my throat, I tried on more time.

"S-So, how about it? You and me on a…you know…on a date?" And suddenly my prayers were answered. Freddie grabbed my my waist hastily and crashed his lips roughly on to mine. Suddenly it felt like I was flying. I was on the moon – heaven even! Anything high up I was on.

My knees were growing weaker by the second and since the stupid book was still in my arms it was crammed in between us making things a little awkward. So I dropped it carelessly, barley noticing the thud as it hit the floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. He turned us around and I was softly slammed into his locker. As his soft lips moved in sync with mine, I was sure that I could have stayed like this forever. He softly prodded my lips open, biting against my lower lip gently.

"Ahem! No PDA at school! Get to your classes Miss Pucket, Mr Benson!" We suddenly sprang apart upon hearing the harsh voices. Breathing heavily, I watched Mr's Briggs clambering down the hallway.

"Does that answer your question Sam?" I snapped my head to Freddie and was sure the shock was evident on my face. He called me Sam. He actually called me Sam! I'd never heard my actual name escape from his lips and so it held me in pure astonishment. Stepping towards me, he circled his strong arms around my waist and planted a small kiss to my nose. The gesture caused my previous expression to vanish and a bashful smile was to replace it, a faint blush also staining my cheeks.

"Loud and clear."

* * *

**Thank so much for reading :) Please review on your thoughts!**


End file.
